Not What You Expected
by GACfan13
Summary: Five girls come to San Francisco after an attack on the city by Loki. The five end up in an odd position where they meet the Avengers and somehow become friends. It's not exactly what they expected. I'm pretty bad at summaries so please give this story a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? I know I've got another Avenger's story started and Ghost Adventures story that I'm probably gonna take down to redo and all, but I got really bored in German class a few days ago and decided to write a new story. And I thought that it would be cool if for this one it was like, a readers choice where at the end of a chapter I put a few choices and I decide between them. It'll be in third person, which is not my strong suit so bear with me. Word of warning, there will be slight OC/Avengers character stuff. So yeah, I think I'll start now.**

"Happy New Year!" Katie exclaimed, throwing Cheetos into the air.

Elsa groaned and yelled back, "It's July you idiot! And stop wasting perfectly good Cheetos!" Katie stuck her tongue out at her taller brunette friend.

"You two are just too much," Cassie sighed from her seat on the top bunk with Julie.

"Now please shut up while I read," Julie ordered, throwing her black pillow at Else and Katie. Cassie laughed at the bewildered look on Katie's face. Julie laid on her back with a sigh as she held her book above her face. "I still don't understand how you three are so crazed about this series."

Cassie looked at her with fury in her blue eyes. "You dare insult the awesomeness that is Harry Potter?!"

"How was I insulting it?" Julie asked back, rolling her hazel eyes.

Katie pouted before responding, "You just did okay."

"Whatever," Julie said. She put _Harry Potter_ down and pulled another book from her bag.

"At least give it a chance!" Elsa whined from below.

Rolling her eyes again, Julie retorted, "I read half the freaking book Elsa!"

"I don't care!" Elsa screamed.

"I will smash you head in Mr. Potato Head!" Katie screamed from the floor.

Julie sat back up with a raised eyebrow. "Umm, Katie, I-I don't know if you know this, but Mr. Potato Head is just a head," she explained slowly.

"Yeah, that, and we don't own a Mr. Potato Head!" Elsa yelled at her friend.

Katie pouted as Julie facepalmed at her friend's stupidity. "I can dream!" Elsa yelled at the girls.

Feet started pounding up the stairs, and Katie's older sister, Nicki, ran into the room. "Turn on Channel Nine!" she yelled.

Elsa groaned and complained, "Eww, news."

Ignoring her comment, Katie turned the TV the channel and saw the Avengers fighting in San Francisco. The five also saw the God of Mischief, who'd invaded Earth months ago, running from them.

"I've never been so great full that we live in Southern California," Cassie said in shock.

Julie's eyes got glossy as she saw the half destroyed city. "My Dad's in San Francisco," she whisper. The other four turned to the long haired brunette with wide eyes. Cassie gave her friend in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sure he'll be okay Jewls," Elsa said, using Julie's old nickname.

Katie stood up with a smile and agreed. "Yeah, maybe he got out before all the bad stuff happened!"

"How!? He doesn't own a car!" the crying girl said.

Katie put a hand on Julie's knee and said, "Just keep hoping. You never know how much it could change things." Julie wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and smiled at Katie. She smiled back happily.

"So," Nicki looked at the girls, "what now?"

"You've got a car right Nicki?" Elsa asked. Nicki nodded her head with a confused expression. "So, you can drive us to San Fran?"

"Oh boy," Nicki said wide-eyed. "What about your parents?"

Julie smirked and replied, "Well, if my Dad's still there would be an adult."

"And besides, we may not act like it, but we're twenty-two-years-old," Elsa added.

Nicki gave her an annoyed look and reminded them, "You're also still college students with no money or vehicles yourselves."

"Come on Nicki! We really need this!" Katie persuaded her sister.

The older girl sighed as she thought. "Fine," she started, "but, two days is all you get, and you're going to owe me big time after this!"

"Thank you!" Katie exclaimed, hugging her. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Nicki said, hugging her back.

Julie smiled and thanked her in German. "Danke Nicki."

Nicki thought for a minute with a puzzled look before finally saying, "You too." The girls laughed at her obviously confused face.

"So, when do we leave?" Cassie finally asked.

"Tomorrow morning, get packing," Nicki replied before leaving the room.

Elsa sighed before saying, "I've never been so happy that we all live together!" She flopped down onto the bottom bunk and sighed again.

"Then get your bag and pack," Julie told her, climbing down from her bunk. She walked to the closet and pulled out a teal overnight bag. She then reached over and pulled out Elsa's black suitcase. She dropped the bag at Elsa's bare feet.

Cassie yawned and agreed. "Yeah, I should probably pack before I fall asleep. Night." The girls said goodnight as Kim left with the red head.

**~The Next Morning~**

The five girls piled into Nicki's black SUV. Katie sat in the passenger seat next to her sister while Elsa, Julie, and Cassie were squeezed into the back.

"Why do I have to be squeezed in the middle!?" Elsa whined like a five-year-old.

Nicki groaned in frustration and said, "Tell you what, either sit in the middle, or don't go at all." Elsa immediately shut up.

"So, uhh, how far is San Fran?" Cassie asked.

Nicki checked the map on her phone and said, "Six hours and nineteen minutes." Elsa sighed in frustration.

"What if I said I was PMSing?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Julie questioned the girl next to her.

Elsa sighed. "Would I be able to sit in the window seat." All the girls replied with a chorus of 'no.'

**~6 ½ Hours Later~ **

"Did we seriously just get here without traffic?" Katie asked in surprise as she was the large buildings of San Francisco.

Cassie rolled her eyes and said, "Well considering everyone's leaving, I wouldn't expect traffic going into the city."

"True," she agreed.

Nicki looked at all the buildings and signs, trying to find the hospital. "Julie, you're from around here, where's the hospital?"

"My dad's should be on Potrero Avenue," she answered.

"Jewls, I don't think they take people to their exact hospital," Cassie told her.

Julie sighed and told them, "I know, but it's the one closest to his house and work. He's gotta be there."

"Alright," Nicki said. She drove around for about another twenty minutes before actually finding the hospital. Once the car stopped, Julie jumped out and ran through the hospital doors. Elsa ran after her and tugged on her arm to make her slow down.

"Would you wait a minute before you go crazy!" she told her sternly.

Julie nodded as the other three girls came into the lobby. They walked up to the front desk and asked where Julie's father was.

"He's on the second floor, room 239," the lady behind the desk said. The girls thanked her and went to the room.

After the elevator ride up, they found Julie's father's room. Julie opened the door and peaked in. "Dad?" she called into the dark room. She walked in slowly and saw her father lying on the bed.

He looked up her with wide eyes. "Julie? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

Julie smiled and replied, "Did you honestly think that I'd see the city get destroyed and not make sure you were okay?"

"Well I knew that, but they have this thing, it's called a phone," he told her. She smiled at him. "Wait, how'd you get here?"

"We brought her," Elsa said, walking in with the girls.

Julie's father smiled at the four and said, "Thank you girls, I never thought I'd be so happy to see Elsa."

Elsa let her mouth fall open and whined, "Hurtful!"

"Moving on, are you alright Mr. Sadler?" Cassie asked him, changing the subject.

"Just some side pain is all, thank you Cassie," he replied.

"Excuse me ladies," a voice said from the door. A man in a business suit and sunglasses stood there with a smirk.

"Yes?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

He walked forward and looked at Julie, who for some unknown reason was glaring at him. Do you know him?"

"No, I'm an FBI agent questioning him, yes I know him!" Julie spat.

The man put his hands up in defense and said, "Whoa, whoa, I was just asking. Anyway, when did you all get here?"

"A while ago," Cassie answered.

"Okay, so do you guys live in San Francisco?" he asked.

Katie shook her head and told him, "About six and a half hours south of here. And why the hell do you look so familiar?!"

The man laughed before he said, "Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries." Katie's eyes widened at his answer.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of having Tony Stark in my hospital room?" Julie's dad said with a laugh.

"I was just walking around and heard you talking. Just making sure everything was in order," Tony replied.

Nicki looked around for a minute before asking, "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here Mr. Stark. In the hospital I mean."

"Just some Avenger's business, nothing special," he answered.

Julie sighed impatiently and hurriedly asked, "When can I take my dad home?"

Tony thought for a moment before picking up Julie's father's data sheet. "About two or three day, his doctor will have a better answer."

"So I guess we better get a hotel," Nicki groaned.

"You guys can go, I think I'm gonna stay here," Julie told them.

Her father held his hand up to stop the girls and said, "No, Julie, give them the keys to the house and address. We have plenty of guest rooms you can stay in."

"The house wasn't destroyed?" Julie asked in surprise.

"Nope, stayed clear of the battle. I got knocked out of work, that's what got destroyed," he told her with a smile.

Julie walked over to the girls and dropped the keys into Elsa's hand. You already have the address in your phone right?" she asked. Elsa nodded.

"Stay outta trouble you black loving freak," Elsa joked. Julie rolled her eyes. "See, ya."

"Bye," Julie said as the girls left.

After a few minutes, Tony looked at Julie and asked, "Can I talk to you in the hall for a second?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. She turned to her father who nodded. The two walked into the hallway as Tony began to speak. "Okay, umm, I should probably tell you this. Your father is having a dangerous surgery soon due to his injuries."

"What? You just said," she started.

"I lied, okay," he interrupted her. Julie's eyes widened in shock. "Are you okay?"

Julie looked at the floor and crossed her arms. "I, uhh, y-yeah. Totally. I'm just gonna go outside for a bit."

"Alright, go ahead," Tony said, starting to walk away.

Once she lost sight of the billionaire she ran down the hall and to the elevator. She went to the lobby and dashed through the doors unnoticed. Warm air hit her face as tears started coming. She ran around the corner, between two buildings and let the tears pour. She slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

"Daddy," she whispered into her hands.

**Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Like I said, before you guys get to pick what happens. So, this chapter I'll let you pick one of these two things.**

**Julie meets another Avenger who helps her**

**Julie returns home where the other girls are**

**So, I think I've got an idea of what will more than likely be picked, but my mind isn't the smartest. Also, I know this is a bit rushed but that's just the first chapter because I'm just getting into the story. Thanks guys!**


	2. Not So Picture Perfect

The four girls arrived at the house about twenty minutes after they left the hospital. They got out of the car and walked up the wooden stairs to the front door.

"How'd Mr. Sadler know this place didn't get destroyed?" Elsa asked, unlocking the door with Julie's key.

Cassie shrugged and guessed, "Someone checked for him?"

"Who cares, we have a building to stay in that hasn't been destroyed," Nicki pointed out, walking into the house. Elsa shrugged and looked around. Cassie walked up to the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Aww, guys, come look!" she exclaimed. Katie came over and mimicked her 'aww's.'

Nicki looked at the picture of a little girl in a baby blue dress and little, brown pigtails. She was sitting in the lap of a woman in a white shirt, light blue jeans, and long, brown hair worn down. "That must be Julie and her mom when she was little," Nicki guessed.

"Whatever happened to her mom?" Cassie asked.

"She died when Julie was ten," Elsa told her.

Cassie frowned and asked, "How?"

"Well, her parents divorced two years earlier. They shared custody of her and while she was staying with her dad, her mom's house burned down," Elsa explained blankly.

Katie's eyes widened and she whispered, "That's horrible." The others nodded in agreement.

"So, uhh, maybe we should go find our rooms," Cassie said softly, walking over to the stairs.

Nicki and Katie followed behind, not noticing Elsa who had stayed behind. She kept looking at the pictures. Her eyes seemed to stop on a picture of Julie being held by her mom and her dad next to her. Everyone was smiling in their dressy clothes. It was all perfect, but now, it was gone.

"I'm sorry Julie," Elsa whispered. She turned to walk up the stairs when she heard a scream from the second floor. Elsa dashed up the stairs to the source of the scream. She saw Cassie standing in the doorway of a baby blue and pink bedroom.

"What the?" Nicki asked from her spot behind Elsa and Cassie.

Katie tilted her head to the side and said, "I thought Julie was an only child."

"She did say that, and she really is," Elsa told them.

Cassie stared for a second before saying, "That means, this is Julie's old bedroom."

"Ho," Elsa.

"Ly," Nicki.

"Crap," Katie.

The four girls stood for a minute before Katie screamed, "The world is gonna end!" The other three nodded in a silent agreement.

Elsa pulled out her phone and took a picture of the room before walking back down the hall. She opened the third door to the right and saw one of the guest rooms inside. She smiled at her guess and walked in.

"Guys, come on," Nicki called, walking back down the hall. Elsa raised an eyebrow at the girl and easily followed.

The four walked down to the SUV and got their suitcases from the trunk. Once they hauled their bags upstairs, Elsa collapse onto the bed.

"Bags are heavy!" she groaned.

Cassie rolled her eyes and whispered, "I don't know how that girl is going to get anywhere in life." Katie giggled as she walked next to her.

"What'd you say about me?!" Elsa yelled. Katie's giggles immediately turned to laughs.

"Oh nothing, just how much money you're going to make from your soon to be career," Cassie said with a wink.

Elsa raised an eyebrow and asked, "What? What do you think m-." Elsa glared at Cassie when she realized what she meant. "I hate you so much."

"I know!" Cassie said, skipping away. It's safe to say, Katie was dying on the floor laughing.

"Good god Katie, get up," her sister ordered her. Once she got her breath back, Katie got up and walked to her room.

After everyone had gone back to their rooms, Elsa made her way back to Julie's room. She looked around the baby colored room until she saw yet another picture. This one however, wasn't of Julie and her parents. It was a picture Julie had taken of herself, Katie, Cassie, and Elsa on the last day of their first year of college.

"_I don't want to leave!" Katie pouted with crossed arms. Julie smiled as she leaned against the basketball pole. _

_ She came over and assured her, "Don't worry, we'll all be back next year." Julie brushed a piece of her now growing back hair behind her ear, as she donated most of her long hair a month or two prior. _

_ "When we come back, I bet your hair will be as long as it was in September Jewls," Elsa exclaimed._

_ Cassie was sitting on a bench next to the basketball court drawing. All of the girls' multi-colored bags were in the grass next to her. _

_ "Cassie!" Julie called, "Katie's sister is almost here! Hurry so we can take a picture!"_

_ She smiled and put her notebook down. Once she was with the others, she mimicked their pose of having their arms draped over each other's shoulders. They all smiled brightly as Julie took the picture with her phone._

Elsa smiled at the picture in her hands. Said smile dropped when she looked up to see a figure in teal and white standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my room," the figure asked, slowly walking towards her.

Elsa set the picture down and said, "Just looking."

Julie put her hand on her shoulder as she got closer and said, "It's getting late, go to bed." Elsa nodded and did as she was told.

Once she was in her PJ's, she looked at the clock. 10:50 pm. _Julie couldn't have been out that long, _Elsa thought. _What was she doing?_

**4 Hours Earlier**

It had been an hour of sitting against wall crying for Julie. Hey eyes were red and out of tears. Unable to cry anymore, she wiped the last of the tears away and stood up. Her legs were still shaky and she almost collapsed. She looked out from the corner and noticed that the sun was beginning to set and she hadn't eaten in hours. She groaned and tried to hold herself up.

She yelped in surprise as someone laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright ma'am?" a worried voice asked from behind her.

Julie regained herself and answered, "Yeah, my leg is just asleep." She turned and saw a blonde with concern in his blue eyes.

The man thought for a moment before gesturing to the hospital and saying, "You have family in there, don't you?" Julie frowned and nodded, refusing to meet the man's eyes. He dropped the subject and held out a hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Julie Sadler," Julie replied, shaking Steve's hand.

Steve smiled and told her, "Tony told me he talked to you earlier." Julie's eyes widened at his words. She wondered why the billionaire would have spoken to someone of her. She was speechless.

"Oh, I, umm, didn't ya know," she stuttered.

"Expect him to talk about you? Most people don't," he finished for her.

Julie shook her head and blurted, "Why do you seem so familiar?"

"Most people recognize me right away. I'm part of the Avengers. Captain America," Steve answered her. Julie rubbed the back of her neck and apologized. "It's fine, really."

She dropped the subject and asked, "So, why are you at the hospital?"

"I came to see some of the people. If nobody's coming to see them then they should at least get to talk to someone," he answered.

Julie smiled at his answer, "That's sweet."

"I guess. So, why are you out here?" he asked.

Julie's face fell. She didn't want to tell the man about her father and how she'd been crying next to a hospital for an hour. "I'd rather not talk about it." Steve nodded understandingly.

"Steve!" a voice called. The two turned to the entrance of the hospital to see Tony walking towards them. "Julie? You're still here?"

"Yeah," she replied. Tony gave her a weird look but easily shrugged it off. "Come on Capsical, let's go."

Steve started to follow him before turning to tell Julie, "Sorry about your dad, Tony and I will make sure he gets taken care of."

Julie stared at him wide-eyed in shock. She softened her surprised look to a look of appreciation. She waved goodbye as he walked into the hospital.

After an hour long walk to a place fairly close to the house and undamaged, she ran into her old favorite diner. She went into to the old 70's like diner and almost immediately, one of the waitresses recognized her.

"Is that who I think it is? Little Baby Jewl?" a woman with blonde hair and a yellow uniform called, walking over. Her nametag said Lila on it. She hugged Julie with a wide smile. Julie hugged the woman back. Lila had been the woman that was a second mother to Julie. She had been friends with both her parents and Julie's baby-sitter when she was growing up. She'd let Julie sit at the counter and play with the other waitresses when she was little. Lila seemed to now be in her late forties. "Oh I haven't seen you in forever sweetie."

"I know. I moved to a house down south by the college," Julie answered, taking a seat at the counter. She ran her finger over a spot where she'd carved her name into the counter as a child.

Lila got Julie some Sprite and asked her, "Did you see your Daddy yet? I checked on the house and saw him earlier."

"I did. They're preforming a dangerous surgery on him soon," Julie stated. A wave of sadness went over her again.

Lila gave her a sad look and told her, "I'm sure your daddy will be find sweetie."

"Thanks Lila," Julie said, taking a sip of her soda.

Julie stayed at the diner for about another hour just catching up with Lila. She'd completely lost track of time. "God, I've been here forever."

"You've been longer," Lila said with a smile. Her smile dropped as her eyes went to the door. Julie turned to see the six Avengers and Loki himself walk into the diner.

"Really Tony? If I didn't know better I'd say you're stalking me," Julie said with a smirk.

Tony smiled back and retorted, "You wish I was Julie." Lila stared at Julie with a look that said, _You better tell me what's happening._

"I met him at the hospital Lila, don't worry," Julie explained. Lila relaxed a little at her answer.

"Alrighty then. What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Just some beers," Tony answered, taking a seat next to Julie, "and a water for the big guy." Julie rolled her eyes and drank some more soda.

"So, this is where your mom works?" Steve asked.

Julie shook her head and replied, "No, she was a friend of my mom."

Clint raised his eyebrow at her before repeating, "_Was_?"

"My mom died in a fire when I was ten," Julie answered simply. "But my sob stories are nothing compared to yours."

Lila came out with the drinks for everyone and handed them out. Tony took a swig of beer and asked, "What do you mean _our _sob stories?"

"Oh come on, you've all got worse stories then me!" Julie tried to convince him.

"Oh please!" Tony argued.

Julie rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you guys have the worst family history I've ever heard. I mean, Tony, your parents died in a car wreck, Steve's died of illness, I don't even want to know the other Avenger's stories, and Loki was freaking adopted! Now, that I can relate to!"

"Wait, what?" Tony asked, a bit confused by her last sentence. Julie's eyes widened in shock as she realized what she'd just revealed.

Steve gave her a concerned look and asked, "Julie, what do you mean you can relate to that?"

"I, umm, I was, uhh, ya know," she said, muttering the last word, "adopted."

Tony raised an eyebrow in disbelief and asked, "You, _you_ were adopted?" Julie nodded guiltily. "Well then who are your parents?"

"I don't know. I never cared. As a matter a fact, I never knew until I was eighteen," she answered sadly.

"Why were you put up for adoption, or do you even know?" Natasha asked.

Julie sighed and answered, "My parents didn't want me. I was the mistake of underage sex, the daughter of two people who wanted nothing to do with me."

Even the two assassins couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "So do you know where or who your parents are?" Tony asked her, downing the rest of the beer.

"Dead," Julie answered simply. "and nothing but."

**Okay, so I guess that's kind of a plot twist. I hope you liked it. Okay, soooooo voting time! What do you want to happen next? **

** Julie visits her dad so she can find out about her parents,**

**Or**

** Talk to Loki about their parents**


End file.
